List of ships
The following is a list of prominent ships throughout the history of The Land. Ships may be constructed in the villages of Ship, Shipsister, Tanq, Ristar, Woodstockade, Frinn, or Port. Historic ships *'Anidala': Destroyer-class, built in Port in 901. Named after the anidala flower (it has nothing to do with Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala, I assure you). The Anidala played an important part in the Coming of the Order in 903. It also served in Chaos War of 912, when it was lost with all hands, destroyed by the Darkfather (see Current Ships) in the Battle of Port Sea. *'Hope': Frigate-class, built in Shipsister in 850. A merchant vessel, best remembered for joining an expeditionary task force in 858. The next year, the expedition discovered Atlast Land, and the year after that, it discovered First Ice. Not long after that, the expedition disbanded, and the Hope returned to its original purpose as a trading vessel. In 874, Phin, who had first joined the crew as a cabin boy shortly before the expedition sixteen years earlier, purchased the ship and became its new captain. A few years later, Phin passed the position of captain to his first mate, while retaining ownership of the ship himself. The Hope was finally retired and broken for recycling in 880. *'Java Junk': Junk-class. The first Java Junk was constructed in 818, commissioned by a wealthy clan from Frinn to serve as the flagship of their small fleet of trading vessels, to distribute their produce (mostly coffee and chicory) around the Land. The name, obviously, derives from the ship's class and the fact that it transports coffee, also known as "java" in slang (it has nothing to do with Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes, I assure you). The ships bearing this name are the only "junks" on the Land, and are comparable in size and speed to dreadnought-class ships, with a crew complement of around 100 sailors. The Java Junk was retired and broken for recycling in 848. **'Java Junk II' Launched in 849, retired in 873. **'Java Junk III' Launched in 874, was captured by pirates in 887, and renamed Kaizoku Jidai, and later still Darkfather (see Current Ships). **'Java Junk IV' Launched in 889. It was pressed into service in the Navy during the war of 903, and was ultimately destroyed by Protestant forces. *'Poseidon's Wrath': Cruiser-class, built in Tanq in 868. Named for a "god of the sea" from Terran mythology. Originally a ship of Tanq's Coast Guard, in 901 it became part of the Navy, and served in the Coming of the Order. In 905, the Laser Plot resulted in the destruction of the ship, along with its captain, Drake, and a skeleton crew. *'Sp'yetflower': Frigate-class, built in Ship in 862. Named for one of the monthly blooms of the dodecahydrangea flower. It was commissioned (and captained) by Rufus. The ship served as a transport vessel, ferrying passengers between villages. It is best known for transporting spirit-talkers from Port to Ship, from which point they may travel over land to Monab, for the annual Pilgrimage. Its final voyage was in 912; after returning pilgrims to Port, the ship was retired and broken for recycling. *'Urzai': Dreadnought-class, built in Ristar in 897. A merchant vessel which temporarily served in the Navy during the Coming of the Order, under Captain Henley. The name comes from a subword in the language of Xallambriad (it has nothing to do with Fire Lord Ozai and Ursa, I assure you). The ship was sunk twenty miles off the coast of Name Isle, at the Battle of East Ocean. All hands were lost, except its commander, Hermione (who later became Chief Councillor of Ristar), and her husband, Conrad (who had been a lieutenant on the ship). Conrad would later serve as captain of the Zutara. *'Victory': Dreadnought-class, built in Ship in 880. It became the flagship of the trading fleet of the clan led by Reginald, and served as lead ship in the expedition that discovered Rain Isle in 884. Reginald was its original captain, but he was replaced by his son, Althis, in 900. He would be replaced by his cousin, Sebastian, when Althis joined the Navy. The Victory has a reputation for having bested every pirate ship that has ever attacked it, save one: the Kaizoku Jidai/''Darkfather''. However, in spite of never winning a battle against that ship, neither has the Victory ever truly lost (at least, nothing more than its cargo). It continued to serve as the clan's flagship until it was finally retired and broken for recycling in 910. *'Zutara': Frigate-class, built in Ristar in 905. Considered the "sister ship" of the Kataang. The name comes from a subword in the language of Xallambriad (it has nothing to do with Prince Zuko and Katara, I assure you). Its captain was Conrad Middsclan. The Zutara was destroyed during the Chaos War of 912, at the Battle of Port Sea. Current ships Chaos Navy *'73 Skidoo': Galleon-class, built in Ristar in 905 (Freeport fleet). Named after a slang expression that was popular in one country on Earth in that world's early 20th century, "23 Skidoo," which meant "to leave in a hurry," often being forced to do so. The ship was commissioned by Yoshi Des'Yoshi, when he decided to give up ranching and become a trader. His alteration of the Terran slang phrase was based on the year (773) that the First 50 Elves were banished; though the number "23" in the Terran phrase did not reference to a year, Yoshi wanted his ship's name to do so. In 912, the 73 Skidoo took part in the Chaos War, on the side of the Chaos and Poss Primus. It later officially joined the Chaos Navy. *'Br'o'tp': Corvette-class, built in Shipsister in 904 (Tanq fleet). The name comes from a subword meaning "interceptor," in the language of San'su'nal (it has nothing to do with Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky, I assure you). The Br'o'tp was among the first wave of new ships to be built following the end of the Coming of the Order, when new fleets were being established for the Second Order Navy in villages outside the Northern Alliance. After Tanq joined the United Villages of the Chaos in 913, the Br'o'tp was among that village's ships that decided to remain in Tanq, and join the Chaos Navy. *'Kataang': Frigate-class, built in Ristar in 905 (currently Tanq fleet; formerly Ristar fleet). Considered the "sister ship" of the Zutara. The name comes from a subword in the language of Xallambriad (it has nothing to do with Katara and Aang, I assure you). Late in 911, the Kataang was captured by pirates. Almost a year later, the Kataang became part of the Chaos Navy, and served in the Chaos War. *'Maiko': Corvette-class, built in Tanq in 905 (Tanq fleet). Named after Maiko (528-590), a carpenter and spirit-talker from Sorret who is best remembered for introducing the sport of surfing to the Land, in 547 (it has nothing to do with Mai and Zuko, I assure you). While the shipbuilders believed the person who commissioned the construction of the Maiko to have been a legitimate merchant, it was later learned that he was actually a pirate captain. However, the ship later became part of the Chaos Navy, playing an important role in the Chaos War of 912. *'Woodsorrow': Frigate-class, built in 896 in Shipsister (Tanq fleet). It was originally named Woodsorrel, after the plant. It was a merchant vessel captained by a man named Verde, but in 903, it fought in the Coming of the Order, on the side of the Protestant Movement. After the war, Captain Verde retired, and his first mate, Alphonse, who had joined the crew in 902, became its new captain. He renamed the ship Woodsorrow, based on the way he used to pronounce "wood sorrel" when he was younger, as well as finding the new name more "evocative." He and his crew turned to a life of piracy, but years later, in 912, became the first to join the Chaos Navy, and served in the Chaos War that year. After the war, Alphonse became Admiral of the Chaos Navy, and his former first mate, Flynn Sharpblunt, became the new captain. Civilian *'Beka's Blade': Corvette-class, built in Ship in 903. It is a merchant vessel belonging to a coffee-growing clan from Pritt. Its captain is Cavendish Landhawk, and the business representative serving on board is Sloane Mocha-Java. The ship's name comes from a character in the fantasy novel The Caves of Mount Deathwish, by Jaspar. *'Java Junk V': Junk-class. Fifth ship to bear the name "Java Junk," it was built in Frinn in LY 904, following the destruction of the Java Junk IV during the Coming of the Order. The clan which owned the ship resented having been forced to take part in the war, and blamed the Order for the loss of their flagship. This resentment led them to aid in the escape of Stavros Supprus and a platoon under his command that had been imprisoned by the Army in 912 (the escape plan having been devised by Theda Bow). Later, the clan also loaned the use of the Java Junk V to the Chaos Navy during the Chaos War of 912 (primarily in the Battles of East Ports). After the war, the ship returned to its normal duties as a merchant vessel. It is captained by Pat Graham. First Nation Navy *'Greenbell': Dreadnought-class, built in Port in 901 (Port fleet). Named for greenbell flowers (it has nothing to do with Tinker Bell and some kid who likes to wear green, I assure you). During the Coming of the Order, it was captained by Archer, whose first mate was his daughter, Moira. After the war, Archer retired, and Moira was promoted to captain. The Greenbell also served in the Chaos War of 912. In 916, Moira resigned from the Navy of the Second Order, and moved to Tanq, at which point the captaincy of the Greenbell passed to her first mate. *'Kraken': Dreadnought-class, built in Port in 901 (Near Port fleet). The name comes from a sea monster of Terran mythology. Its first captain was Garrett, who was sent to Woodstockade as a newly promoted rear admiral, after the war. Since that time, the Kraken has been captained by Shannon Valor. *'Marshlily': Galleon-class, built in Port in 895 (Port fleet). Named for a variety of lily that grows in Portian marshes (it has nothing to do with Marshall Eriksen and Lily Aldrin, I assure you). It was commissioned (and captained) by Scott. Originally a transport ship (for both passengers and cargo). It became famous for fighting off attacks by pirates, and in 901 was recruited as part of the Navy, to serve in the Coming of the Order. After the war, Scott was promoted to commodore, and command of the Marshlily was passed on to his first mate. The ship would later serve in the Chaos War of 912. *'Roderick's Revenge': Cruiser-class, built in Woodstockade in 902 (Woodstockade fleet). Flagship of Woodstockade's naval fleet. Its name is obviously an allusion to the banishment, over a century earlier, of Roderick and the First 50 Elves. Its first (and current) captain is Zarrin Des'Lossin. In 903, the Roderick's Revenge saw action in the Coming of the Order, and again in 912, in the Chaos War. While it was initially opposed to the forces of Poss Primus, Des'Lossin ultimately turned against the rear admiral at the time, Garrett Bridgebuilder, during the Battle of West Ocean, and withdrew the ship from conflict. The following year, Des'Lossin was promoted to rear admiral himself, while still retaining his position as ship's captain. Pirate *'Darkfather': Junk-class, built in Frinn in 874, under the name Java Junk III (see Historic Ships). It served as a merchant vessel until it was captured by pirates in 887. As a pirate ship, its new captain, Okami, renamed it Kaizoku Jidai, which in a Terran language means "pirate era." In 900, Okami retired, and passed the ship on to his first mate, Earl Prowess, who renamed it Darkfather, after something his son Mark had once said. (I absolutely, positively assure you, it would be quite ridiculous of you to wildly guess that the current name of the ship is meant in any way to evoke the name "Darth Vader," and that the name it held before that was meant to be evocative of the term "Jedi." And if you went so far as to suggest that the name Okami, which just happens to be Japanese for "wolf," is in any way reminiscent of Admiral Wulff Yularen, or that the name Earl Prowess could conceivably be some kind of mashup of "James Earl Jones" and "David Prowse," I'd further assure you that you're just overthinking things.) In spite of changing the ship's name, Earl promised his former captain to do his best to make it live up to the name "pirate era," and in fact would later be credited with/blamed for ushering in the second wave of piracy on the Land. In 903, the Darkfather worked with the Protestant Navy against the Order, returning to piracy after the war. In 912, it worked with the Chaos Navy in the Chaos war, and later returned again to piracy. However, the ship is believed to be nearly ready for retirement; whether the same can be said for its captain and crew is another matter. See also *Age of Sail *Chaos Navy *Coast Guard *Navy *Pirates *Watercraft classification Category:Items